Quand notre vie bascule
by ang3l-of-min3
Summary: Songfic [ Tokio Hotel ] inceste TomXbill Nos jumaux préférés se retrouve dans une situation délicateChanson: Untitled de Simple plan
1. Chapter 1

**I open my eyes** _(J'ouvre mes yeux)_

**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light** _(J'essaie de voir mais je suis ébloui par la lumière blanche) _

**I can't remember how** _(Je ne me rappelle pas comment)_

**I can't remember why** _(Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi)_

**I'm lying here tonight** _ (Je suis allongé ici cette nuit)_

Le soleil du petit matin inonde la pièce. J'émerge peu à peu des bras de Morphée. Je me retourne sur mon oreille, l'être qui était à mes cotés il y a quelques heures s'en est allé. Je me sens seul, j'ai froid. Une sensation de douleur se diffuse dans mon ventre. La tristesse m'envahis et mes larmes coulent malgré moi pour finir leur course sur les draps. Tout cela était un rêve. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer d'empêcher ses secondes passées avec toi de s'en aller… A quoi bon. Maintenant que tu t'es enfui. As-tu honte de moi mon cher frère ?

**And I can't stand the pain **_Je ne peux pas faire face à la douleur)_ **  
And I can't make it go away **_Je n'arrive pas à la faire partir) **  
**_**No I can't stand the pain **_Non je ne supporte pas la douleur)_

La douleur est trop forte. Progressivement je succombe et elle m'envahit toute entière. Les images de nos ébats me reviennent en tête. Les images défilent devant mes yeux. C'est ironique je sais, tout cela ne comptait pas pour toi, je sais. Pendant une soirée j'ai cru au prince charmant. Je ne suis pas une princesse, je n'ai rien de tout cela, je suis un homme et je n'ai rien d'un ange. Les draps sont encore chaud de ton passage et diffusent encore ton odeur, preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

**How could this happen to me? **_Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?)_**  
I made my mistakes **_J'ai fait mes erreurs) _**  
I've got no where to run ** _Je n'ai nul part ou m'echapper)_ **  
The night goes on **_La nuit s'en va)_

J'ai fais une erreur, sûrement la plus grande de ma vie, l'erreur de t'aimer. Je sais, l'inceste est interdit. C'est un secret lourd à porter. Mais pour toi ce n'était qu'un amusement, un one night de plus. Ce soir ce sera une de tes conquêtes qui sera à ma place. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face. Où vais-je aller ? Je ne sais pas… Nous sommes liés par une relation indéfinissable, pourtant j'ai comme l'impression d'en ramasser les morceaux ce matin. Tu n'es même pas là pour m'aider. Un soleil chaleureux se lève au loin. Peut être que toi aussi tu l'observes en ce moment ?

**Everybody's screaming **_Tout le monde hurle) **  
**_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me**_ (j'essaye de produire un son mais personne ne m'entends)  
_**I'm slipping off the edge **_Je glisse du bord) _**  
I'm hanging by a thread **_(je ne tiends qu'a un fil)_**   
I wanna start this over again **_(j'aimerai recommencer ça de zero)_

Une boule c'est formé dans ma gorge cherchant à happer mon oxygène. J'aimerai te crier mon amour pour que n'importe où que tu sois tu puisses l'entendre. Pourtant ma voix s'effrite et se déchire dans cet air devenu étouffant. Je ne supporte plus tout cela, ce silence est oppressant et ta présence me manque. Ma vie a dérapée, elle a prit un tournant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant. C'est trop tard. Tu ne reviendras plus maintenant. Si tu savais que pour toi j'aurai défié le monde entier. J'aurai aimé affronter cette épreuve à tes cotés. Dans tes bras je me sens comme invincible. Sans toi je suis si risible, insignifiant, fragile…

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered **_Alors j'essaye de tenir en pensant à un temps où rien n'avait d'importance) **  
**_**And I can't explain what happened **_Et je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé)_ **  
And I can't erase the things that I've done **_Je ne peux pas effacer les choses que j'ai faite)_ **  
No I can't **_(Non je ne peux pas)_

Le temps de l'insouciance est fini. Tout cela est parti comme poussière dans le vent depuis cette nuit. Jamais je ne pourrais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passer dans ma tête. Non, je ne peux pas expliquer l'amour. Mes larmes n'effaceront pas le mal qui c'est produit et ce répand en détruisant tout sur son passage, comme un poison. Malgré tout si tout cela était à refaire je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas refaire cette erreur. Une nuit… je t'aurai eût pour une nuit à moi. Comme les autres. Et comme les autres, à présent, j'ai le cœur brisé. J'aurai pensé que cela aurait été différent car nous sommes frères. J'ai été trop naïf… Tout, tout est fini…

La suite arrivera bientôt… Reviews please ! )


	2. tom

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, rassurez vous ce n'est pas la fin encore. Les piti jumeaux risquent d'en voir des vertes et des pas murent, ça variera de mon imagination. A la base tout ceci n'est que l'intro de mon histoire, mais on verra cela selon ma flemingite aigue ! Lol

Ahh, nannn Toooomm, elle est déchaînée !! J'ai peuuuur !!!

Bill, où sont passés les calmants ?

Quels calmants ?

Euhh je ne sais pas des somnifères au moins !!

Tu me prends pour une trousse à pharmacie ?? J'en ai pas moiiii !!!

Une massue alors…

Une massue ? Einnhh koiii?? Nann Toooom fais pas ca stp!!!! Nannnn, c'est quand meme l'écrivain de l'histoire!!! T'a pas le droit !!!

…

Gentil piti Poulpe, allez on écoutes son frère et on lâche cette massue… doucement… c'eeest biiiennn !!

Chui pas un poulpe 

PS : Au fait où est ce qu'il l'a trouvé sa massue Tom ??? Ralala, ça fait un peu homme-cromagnon tout ca !!! Lol

**Dear loved one, please listen, this might be the last chance I get, I'm sorry I left you, I'm  
living in a world of regret, don't cry if you can hear me, I never meant to hurt you dearly,  
I'm so wrong sincerely, don't stop take life seriously**

_Mon cher amour, s'il te plaît, écoute, c'est peut être la dernière chance que j'ai, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, je vis dans un monde de regrets, ne pleure pas si tu peux m'entendre, je ne voulait pas te blesser ainsi, J'ai tord sincèrement, n'arrête pas de prendre la vie au sérieux)_

Je suis assis là haut, sur le toit d'un immeuble. Hier soir a été inoubliable, pourtant en me réveillant ce matin j'ai eu peur. J'ai pensé aux gens autours de nous, à nos parents, nos amis, nos fans… Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter tout cela. Je sais je suis faible. Le rêve que l'on avait construit est partit en miettes. Tu es réveillé à présent, et je ressens ta douleur. Au loin le soleil se lève. Pour toi, car pour moi ce sera la dernière fois. Je préfère partir sur ce souvenir de toi avant de t'avoir complètement détruit. Je suis un monstre, et les autres n'en penseront pas moins.

**These are the last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you, when everything falls away from you  
take these words and know the world is not worth leaving .**

_Ce sont mes derniers mots que j'ai à te dire, quand tout tombe loin de toi, prend ses mots et sache que le monde ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu)_

C'est comme si tout ce qui m'habitait c'était évaporé en un instant. L'enfer c'est les autres mais je suis trop orgueilleux pour le voir en face. Je serais ton ange, ta protection, ton âme, si tu veux de moi. Je serais là dans l'ombre à te guetter. C'est lâche je sais. Je veux juste que tu gardes ce souvenir de moi en toi. Mais est-il vraiment trop tard pour revenir sur ma décision ?

**There's so much I've done wrong, since I've left it hit me so strong, take my hand and let's  
walk through all the times I've lied and hurt you, those people, please love them, don't hate  
them, we're not above them, you can have everything but have nothing. ****Listen I've got to tell  
you something..**

_(Il y a tant de choses que j'ai mal faîte __Depuis que j'ai quitté, ceci m'attriste tant, prends ma main et marchons à travers le temps, tant de fois ou je t'ai menti et blessé, tout ces gens, s'il te plais aimes les, ne les hais pas, Nous ne sommes pas supérieurs à eux, Tout peux rien ou tout avoir. Ecoute, je dois te dire quelque chose.)_

Tout ce temps où on était heureux me revient en mémoire, comme un flash-back sur tous ses moments que j'aurai souhaité oublier. Oublier parce que ce ne sera que plus difficile de sauter à présent. Même ensembles sommes nous supérieurs à tous ses gens ? Qui a tords ou qui a raison ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai eut tord, si tord. Sans toi je ne suis rien, sans toi je ne réfléchis pas comme il le faudrait. J'ai peur. L'abyme absorbe mes larmes, des larmes de sang, des larmes d'ange déchut. Serais-je le prochain ? Viens s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. Ressens tu l'appel de mon cœur ? Ressens tu au plus profond de toi que je t'aime ?

**These are the last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you, when everything falls away from you  
take these words and know the world is not worth leaving. Last words I'll really get to say to  
you, so listen very carefully to what I'm saying, life is more than just the games you're  
playing.**

_Ce sont mes derniers mots que j'ai à te dire, quand tout tombe autours de toi, prend ses mots et sache que le monde ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Derniers mots, que j'ai réellement a te dire, alors écoutes très attentivement ce que je dis, la vie est plus qu'un jeu auquel tu joues)_

Ses mots résonnent en moi comme une onde de choc, mes doutes sont terrassés. Et le vide en dessous de moi me répugne. J'ai faillis faire l'impensable, j'ai faillis franchir les portes de Satan sans toi, mon amour. Il n'est peut être pas trop tard tu sais. A deux nous seront toujours plus forts et je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre avec la vie. Attends moi, s'il te plais ne me quitte pas.

**if there was ever one thing I could ever get across to you, I'd tell you not to say these  
things you do, and tell my mother that I love her too, no matter what life pulls ya through  
(No). You've got what it takes to make it through, and if I was you I'd get down on my knees  
and pray. Thank God in the morning for another day. Cause there are the...**

_S'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je devais traverser jusqu'à toi, Je te dirais de ne pas dire les choses que tu fais, et dis à maman que je l'aime aussi, peut m'importe se que la vie me fera endurer (non). Tu as ce qu'il faut pour passer au travers, et si j'étais toi je me mettrais à genoux et je prierais. Remercie dieu le matin pour t'offrir une nouvelle journée. Car se sont…)_

Je traverserai toutes les épreuves jusqu'à toi, je réalise enfin que l'on pourrait être heureux. Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Et même si je ne suis pas croyant, je prierai dieu de m'accorder un nouvelle chance de redémarrer cette vie que j'ai gâché. J'ai oublié des choses essentielles, j'ai laissé de coté mon humanité. Je suis décidé à la reprendre. J'ai fait certes beaucoup d'erreur, mais j'aimerai les réparer à tes cotés.

**Last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you, when everything falls away from you take these  
words and know the world is not worth leaving. Last words I'll ever get to say to you, so  
listen very carefully to what I'm saying, life is more than just the games you're playing. ****Life   
is more than just the games you're playing**

_Ce sont mes derniers mots que j'ai à te dire, quand tout tombe autours de toi, prend ses mots et sache que le monde ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Derniers mots, que j'ai réellement à te dire, alors écoutes moi très attentivement ce que je te dis, la vie est plus qu'un jeu auquel tu joues. La vie est plus qu'un jeu auquel tu joues)_

Piqué de terreur à l'idée que tu ais pus faire le pire, je cours jusqu'à toi. Je pénètre dans cet hôtel ou nous a conduit le taxi de la veille. Les gens semblent me regarder étrangement, l'amour me fait pousser des ailes. Une fois devant ta porte, je ne prends pas le temps d'hésiter, chaque seconde peut t'être fatale. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et me précipite dans la chambre. Tu es la, toujours aussi beau, mais ton maquillage a coulé, et teinte de noir tes joues parfaites. La peine inonde ton visage, et la lame de ton couteau est étrangement proche de ton poignet. En me voyant ton regard change, comme frappé de surprise tu laisses tomber la lame tranchante sur le lit et me regarde sans rien dire. Je m'approche de toi, mon amour est trop fort pour être contenu. Désolé bill, désolé cher frère, je ne suis qu'un abruti…

Merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ???


	3. ensemble

Pour l'instant je ne vois que l'abyme, l'abyme dans lequel je me précipite. Puisqu'il est partit à quoi bon essayer de persister ? Tout cela n'a plus de sens, seul le tranchant de ma lame en a un à mes yeux. Au moment ou je m'apprêtai à quitter ce monde, un ange c'est présenté à moi, mon ange… Finalement il m'est revenu… Comme c'est bon de le sentir dans ses bras… Puis je croise son regard brouillé de larmes. Un baiser, un seul, et voila que je retrouve la joie de vivre. Je me noie dans la profondeur de ses yeux noisette et laisse mon amour dépasser mes pensées. Comme déconnecté du monde entier. Tout à coup, un cri me sort de ma torpeur, ma mère est là. Planté devant nous deux. Je me dégage des bras de mon frère précipitamment. Son visage est resté figé dans l'horreur. Je m'approche d'elle, doucement.

-Maman… euh… qu'est ce que tu fais… ici… je…non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… enfin … moi … Tom…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Quelle horreur !! Je… Je vous ai cherché toute la nuit ! Vous avez disparût comme ça, sans prévenir ! Heureusement que Georg m'a donné l'adresse de votre hôtel !! J'étais morte d'inquiétude… Et la je vous trouve entrain de vous tripoter… Mais qu'est ce qui vous a passé par la tête !? Vous êtes complètement singles ! 

- Maman… écoute moi… Tom et moi on a rien fais de mal… on a rien fais… je…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !!! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Tom tu vivras chez ton père ! Ce n'est pas acceptable ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ensembles !

- QUOI ? Moi ? Chez papa ? Sans Bill ? Tu signes directement notre arrêt de mort ! Je te préviens si tu fais ça alors je prends ce couteau et je quitte ce monde ! Vivre sans Bill, c'est au dessus de mes moyens ! Je l'aime, maman !!! S'écria Tom

- C'est interdit Tom !!! C'est répugnant !! Je… Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir !!! Vous m'avez trahis ! L'un comme l'autre !!! Faîtes vos valises à partir de demain c'est l'internat !

- Mais maman !!! Le groupe !! On ne peut pas !!!

- Je me fiche de tout cela !!! Là bas au moins vous ne ferez pas d'horreurs ! 

- Très bien adieu mère, Bill et moi nous ne voulons pas d'une mère qui repousse ses enfants !

- Comment oses-tu !

Tom reçut sûrement la claque de sa vie. Maman s'enfuit, furieuse. Ce fût papa qui vint les amener a leur maison rassembler leurs affaires. Son regard était hostile et remplit de dégoût. Tom qui n'était pas décidé à ce laisser faire soutint son regard et une fois arrivé à la maison père lâcha une réflexion, je n'entendis pas l'injure lancée à ses propres fils mais je senti aussitôt la main de tom se refermer sur mon bras, m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser langoureusement laissant ses mains se balader à souhait sur mon corps. Il relâcha son étreinte, puis sans jeter un regard à père me tira dans la maison. Je n'avais rien compris à l'échange, mon cœur avait loupé un battement, mes jambes étaient flageolantes et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Puis soudain, le noir complet.

« Bannng !!! » Tom se retourna pour trouver son frère affalé dans les escaliers.

-BIILL !!!

- Ja jaaa, je suis laaaa … Hummf … J'ai mal à la têteuuuuhh !!!

- Normal, tu viens de te payer l'escalier en plein dans la tronche

- Moui moui, sûrement un trop plein d'émotions, allez viens ma princesse.

Sur ce Tom se retrouva avec un Bill à moitié assommé dans ses bras à la façon Walt Disney. Bill n'opposa aucune résistance se laissant transporter en enfuissant son visage dans le cou de son jumeau. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, un hurlement retenti : 

-Encore vouuuus !!!! Argg !!! Mais vous êtes complètement tarés ! J'avais demandé à votre père de passer plus tard mais vous etes tombés bien bas !!!

Ne prêtant pas attention à la mère hystérique, Tom se dirigea en sifflotant jusque dans sa chambre. 

-Hummm… Tomm … Qu'est ce qu'elle a chalagué la vielle ???

-Rien rien des trucs de vieux, elle fait un concourt avec papa, bon il faut préparer nos affaires, vivement que l'on se barre d'ici !

Désolé pour ce retard désastreux, mon ordinateur à subit une attaque de virus !!! 

Rassurez-vous pour l'instant PLUS RIEN ne pourra perturber cette fanfiction ! Niark ! 


End file.
